How they: See me?
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: AU: A pack of wild dog let loose on the street. After yelling "Let's find him and make him pay!" Maybe this might be amusing to watch. To see if they can guess her type. Picking up her camera she follow along just to watch this day plan out. Genderbend Tatara. *Complete
1. Chapter 1

***Update* Found a new grammar checker. I hope it helps to make it better for all who read this. New chapters will be posted soon. I promise.**

The King's lips trace every inch of ****his**** insignia on his clansman left shoulder blade. His weakness flame doesn't dare move nor speak. Not out of fear under those red eyes glares, not because of his 'order'. But out of curiosity. The thrill of waiting to see what happen next.

The Red King was rougher around the edge type, with a everything was too bothersome attitude. However the beast that he keeps buried deep down escape from over use of his power. A fire that leaves, ****no blood, no bone, no ash.****

"You shouldn't trust me." was mumbling into her left ear as he playfully tugs on the piercing.

"My King, are you saying I should never trust you or do you mean I shouldn't trust you right now." Someone's undying faith of 'everything will work out' plus undying faith in him was her gift to everyone. "Was that a laugh, I just felt?"

"You could get hurt by me." His nose brush along her back until his lips found his mark again.

"My King, are you doubting your skills in ****that**** department." Ever so happy-go-lucky attitude helps hide the lonely person she keeps to herself. "From what I remember the last time. I wasn't the one who was hurt." The pair both smirk as their heart replay the memories.

*****flash back*****

Drunk off his power. The Red King needs to be tame. As her nickname stated 'Beast-tamer' it was up to her alone. She never doubted her King's tender side, not once did she ever think he never had one.

Forcing all his attention on to her was the easy part. Being treated as temper steel was semi easy. Trying not to make a sound as release the lion from its cage was the difficult part. Clothes were simple burn off, being to bother some to remove. Lips, hands, legs were everywhere.

Everyone in HOMRA crash at the bar that night. Being overworked for the past few days. Partying over a small victory over the blues. Bodies were everywhere on the floor. Some of those bodies had sonic hearing plus an ability to read minds.

Having her King indulges himself on her without thinking about it, without making a single noise. Made the brave test they did as kids look like child play.

However, hearing a soft knock on her door the next morning. Prove to be epic. "Tatara, are you awake? Everyone getting hungry." Sweet innocent Anna should not see them like this. Without thinking about anything she only reacts with a scream, a push, follow by a heavy thud and throwing all her cover on the floor to hide the body.

What Totsuka didn't see coming, was having everyone charging into her room reacting to her scream. Sitting there in a black muscle shirt on her bed. Having seven guys staring at her with Anna. She had no time to think (mostly because of the certain mind reader) "Spider. A really huge hairy nasty looking spider. ****NO!**** Don't look for it. I'm pretty sure it's gone now."

*****end*****

The best part of that morning was the lazy King slept through it all. Even hitting the hard floor, nearly being stepped on, set on fire, he remains asleep.

"Maybe, I'm the one who should be worried about being hurt or being confused for a spider again." Mikoto smirk to himself.

Their little secret they keep among themselves. A thought can only be read if they dwell on it. So as long as they don't think about it no one will know. A few simple rule was followed. Don't think of it. Lips were off limits. Their love life was never discussed.

Some of them were easy to follow. Being second nature for one of them not to say much about themselves. However, like all secrets it's becoming hard to keep. One day made things a little difficult. The day a certain 'date' happen between the King and his little princess.

Being twenty-two with no boyfriend EVER! Overhearing someone who only ten had a date with the very person she dream of bearing his children at one point in her life. Was a hard pill to swallow. Wearing a smile as she listens to Anna tales of her day. Seeing a glimpse of the kind Red King side as told from the HOMRA princess.

Wishing her camera didn't break so she could witness the epic shower scene. That thought had to be brain bleach out really fast. Tatara only held witness to all of Mikoto glory by moonlight. Seeing him in another light could be worth breaking rule four. ****Not being caught.****

Another normal day behind the camera. Filming the newcomers, or just their daily life. Anything to keep a memory. But one memory she was not allowed to keep or even make. Just a stupid 'girl thing' as Yata once called it.

Yes, she knew they weren't a real couple, so keeping count of months wasn't the best idea. Especially hitting the year mark. Having to act like it's just another normal day. Trying not to give off any type of sentimental vibes. Keep busy with a do to list, she randomly made up. Cleaning, shopping, more cleaning, trying out new hobbies. Trying anything to keep her mind busy.

__'You do not think.' __until a small child pass by holding on to a balloon, a bright beautiful red balloon. The image of his messy red hair came to mind. __'Stop thinking.' __Window shopping always helps keep the mind busy. Eyes scanning the jewelry store windows. Vase sort of colors, endless sparkles. Then a flash of silver, cause her skin recall how smooth is felt to the touch. Goosebumps almost form, recalling the cold metal of his silver rings.

A simple thought is like a stone, threw into a still pond. The endless ripple effect was cast. Red of his hair, silver like the jewelry he wore. Finally ****amber.**** Like those intense eyes of his.

****Rule one: Do not think. ****Broken, scatter, completely gone within an hour of starting her day.

Maybe it was the fact she was a female. She felt differently about what they have. Maybe in the back of her mind. She played out a fantasy. A dangerous game she knew, but it still happens. When she dream at night or day dream during her afternoon naps. Not giving its word didn't breath life into. Yet that tug at her heart. Not acknowledging 'this' meant it didn't exist.

She has to get this thought out of her head and fast. Back to their secret base she rested her head against the coolest of the table. Which didn't help freeze that thought in its track. Maybe ice cream. Brain freeze~ That was the most stupidest idea she came up with. A painful lesson learn, sadly that did nothing to help keep those ideas out.

Sulking for a week lead to being questioned by everyone. Threaten follow on this mystery boyfriend that dump her. Yata came up with that idea as everyone else went with it. She could stand on the bar, screaming at the top of her lungs _**_**'I**_**__**_** don't have a boyfriend.' **_**_Would only get her yell at by Izumo for standing on his priceless bar. Follow by feeling more depressed by admitting her love life is non-existence.

Her personal gloom cloud just follows her everywhere she went. Letting all of HOMRA believe she was dumped. Could lead to some innocent guy being murdered or burnt into nothing. She couldn't live with that..maybe.

A pack of wild dogs lets loose on the street. After yelling "Let's find him and make him pay!" Maybe this might be amusing to watch. To see if they can guess her type. Picking up her camera, she follows along just to watch this day plan out.

****A/N: I'm sorry for any mistake. I drove into some of my old writing and found this date 5/16/2014. I thought it was good enough to be on here. I hope some of you feel the same.****


	2. Chapter 2

"May, 20th, 20XX, sometime in the morning." she spoke behind her camera. "Today, is like no other before. Today, all of HOMRA on the hunt for a man~ But not any man. The one who supposedly broke my heart."

"You're enjoying this a little much, Totsuka." Izumo grumbled out from behind the bar. Yes, given she was a pacifist by nature. Possibly there might be some violence filmed today. ****BUT!****

"Just think like this. Everyone will be out looking..so that means no one will be around to trash your place or wake up our King." Gentle smile on her lips as she thought 'my King.' "Anna, would you like to come?" The child only shook her head no. Waiting to be around their King for a day.

"Don't cause too much trouble! Sometime I swear most of you are just wild dogs running around chasing your tails." Hearing Izumo word as they broke up into pairs. Four pairs, will be hard to keep up with at once. However, someone's words caught her attention first.

Chitose, the womanizer of the gang. "There's only one type of man who can handle a carefree, reckless woman like, Totsuka." With all the women he has been with, he should have a good idea on this subject. Until he walked into a club that the mafia owns. "Which one of you got with our girl here!?"

"Which one of you jerks broke her heart?" Dewa always in toe with his flirtatious friend, in hopes he won't get into much trouble.

"Who took advantage of her naive way-" There's more to what he said, but way too graphic for anyone to hear. He made her love life sound like a cheap porn.

Being chased out of there wasn't all that much fun. Watching those two fights over what just happen was amusing.

"Totsuka, not that type of girl! How could you say stuff like that! Do you really think she's into S&amp;M?" Standing right there filming this moment. A moment that will make the best memory~

"All women that I know have a kinky side. They all have some type of fantasy, of some stripper, nurse or even a maid." His list went on for awhile before Dewa smack his friend. If Tatara didn't know better it sound like Chitose had the fantasy that his lady friend were all too willing to play along.

"Totsuka, has class. There's no way she would be into those guys. Just follow me. I know where to find this guy at." From a shady place, to a high class club. All three of them were very undress, which prove getting inside a little difficult. Then again, they were HOMRA after all, so with some flash mixed with kind words. The questioning went underway. With the same result. Being chased out, but this time they didn't have to run.

"Suit and ties? Really? Those losers wouldn't keep up with Totsuka. They're all about money, dinners, dancing, and their big yachts." Chitose only named off a few small flaws that rich men could have.

"All females like to be taken to dinner from time to time. Not just be wine and dine." Dewa made his own defense about women.

Maybe they were both right about some women. She does have her fantasy. None, she's willing to share out loud to anyone. Yes, the thought of having dinner with someone with a good view of the city with some dancing to classical music might be a nice change.

"You go your way and I'll go my way. Then we will see who is right here."

"If I let you go alone, who knows what type of trouble you'll get into. Beside going alone is not HOMRA style."

Their pair ditch her after that telling her they will meet up at the bar with her ex. Maybe her heartless ways overtook her as she merely agrees. Trying to catch up with the others. Who just happen to be Eric and Kosuke.

The pair was hanging out near a tea shop Totsuka often visit. Unlike the last pair, these two weren't arguing over her type. They were merely asking around if anyone ever seen her with a guy. Beside the ones in red clan.

"She always, greeting everyone with a warm smile. She also seems not to have a 'type' but she has been acting like there is someone." Leave it to Kosuke to find a stray cat to talk with.

"Maybe someone in a band." That surprise her to hear Eric voice that. "She does like to write songs and play around with her guitar."

There's a local place where all up and comer hang out for open mic night. All kinds of people hang out here. From rapper to pop-star to boy-bands to rockers with some metal heads around.

"According to them. I'm into a musician. Maybe they're right. Maybe there is a side of me who enjoys that. Now let's see who they pick out~" Turning the camera toward the pair to their outlook on her taste in men.

Kosuke was the first to ask around. The most kindhearted person she knows. Talking to all the rocker and metal-heads. Overhearing some comment on how good-looking she is, none of them said anything about seeing her with a guy beside the 'family'.

Across the room Eric was questioning everyone else with the same result. No luck. No one seems to have a clue about this. Yes, she felt somewhat guilty of not telling them, there's no ex that needed to be hunted down. Then again Izumo was about to blow a blood vessel with everyone wildness inside the bar. A good outing will do good for everyone, right?

Leaving there to find the last two pair stopping to random things. Walking through a small park, overhearing the pair she dubs the 'married couple'. As they always, ****always ****fight. Shohei and Saburota.

"The King's brat along with Saburota interacting with each other as always." She sighed behind her camera overhearing them.

"I'm your senpai. That's mean you follow me, kid. Totsuka, a cheerful girl, but the saying 'The saddest people smile the brightest.'" Wise words came from the man who wears dark sunglasses all the time.

"Isn't there more to that. Like 'The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people one the wiser. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do.'"

Tatara chuckled a bit as those words were spoken. "That's what I said. Which means she has a.. Dark side! I know just the place to look."

Underground party scene. She could only blink at the scene before her. Glow stick, loud music, and black lights. It was looking like fun to maybe try it just once. With her love of trying anything new.

"Um, senpai. I don't think she would be dating anyone underage." Most of these males were underage. Then again, she is only twenty-two. Not an old lady.

She was lost in this new world. Dancing to the beat until silent overtook everything.

"Answer my question and no one will be hurt. Which one of you brats mistreated our girl!?" The King's brat personal drag her up near the DJ booth as Sabu yelled his question.

Yelling, rave party, underage kids, Result. A riot. A huge riot with everyone to anything, getting thrown at them. Leaving her covered in glow-in-the-dark paint, mix drinks. Leaving her smelling like a bar. A bar that glows under a black light. On a good note the camera wasn't harmed.

"Those punks are hiding him. You can't hide from HOMRA!" Tatara was lost admire the new color in her hair. Wondering what she's could look like with blue or purple hair.

"We can chase them down later. Let's check out my lead first before, okay senpai?" Shohei led them across town to a back ally.

From a rave party into a poetry corner. A small tuck away open mic cafe. That was filled with the most wonderful scent of teas and coffee, all to common cigarette smoke. Some with tears, cheers for others. A peaceful place to enjoy the world of writers, poets and verse.

With how she looks she took a seat in the back, ordering something to drink. Enjoying the peaceful vibe of this place, with a smile on her lips. Sitting there sipping her tea as the place broke out into a bar fight when someone tried to make a run for the doors. "He's making a run for it. That has to be him! Let's get him."

"You can't run from us!"

Tatara never really had a family with a loving mother, a hero for a father, caring sister and an over protective brother. __"I guess this is what it would feel like to have eight brothers__." She thought as she met up with her last pair of brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Wanted to posted the last two chapter for everyone, who has been enjoying this tale. I'm sorry for not having a betareader to help me out. If there any mistake again. I'm very sorry for it. I don't have much time to write anymore, but I don't want the reader to go on not knowing how this end. **

The pair of Yata and Kamamoto was found in an alleyway beating/threatening some random guy.

"Just answer me or else a world of hurt coming your way punk." The poor guy shutter his way through his answer of yes he knew who Tatara Totsuka was. The good looking chick of HOMRA. That comment leaded to meeting Yata baseball bat.

Out of everyone these two were questioned anyone they could corner. Not just sticking to a 'type'. All sorts of people were beaten up. However, all the nice complaint came out too. Of being known as 'hot chick of HOMRA', 'mistress of temping'. Even a fire goddess. She could overlook the tiny thing of bodily harm of others.

"Aw, people say such nice things about me." Turning the camera on herself for a bit to name off just a few. To save them as one of her everlasting memory.

Following this pair was more entertaining than the rest. On the fact it didn't force her to run, witness a riot or had anything threw at her.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Yata. Maybe we're not asking the right type of guy." Kamamoto words perk her ears up as she turns the camera to the pair.

"If it has a penis, it's the enemy." Yata has a very simple outlook on this. "All men, one asshole. Beside have you ever seen out girl with just one 'type' of dude?" Another good point was made did Tatara never really had a 'type'. When she started to notice the opposite sex. She never really looks at a certain type of guy. No hair color held her attention. No eye color caught her off guard. Well, that's been until she met her 'King'.

Last in her thought until Kamamoto comment on something. "With all her expensive hobby. The guy has to loaded!"

"Loaded, like a business dude?" Sweet innocent Yata totally miss his friend point.

"NO, loaded like a sugar daddy loaded! I bet this heart breaker has one foot in the grave." Tatara jaw hit the pavement with that. The thought of playing house with someone older than someone great-grandfather.

Shaking her head at sonic speed, trying to get that image out of her out. "My brothers need their head checked." she sighed to herself following behind them... Yes, you guess it. Broke into a nursing home.

Baseball bat in hand. "Who the riches dumbass here? Who has a thing for blondes?" With the sound of police cars on the way. Tatara took an early leave in hopes of not getting arrested today.

Her talent of disappearing and reappearing through side street to alleyways. She came across a certain person, doing his own form of questioning.

"On today's episode of the Life of Homra, we catch a glimpse of less active former member of us. In his nature habitat. A dark ally forming a line up."

"I thought I could let this go. Leaving that place, I didn't want to get involved. However, something can't be over-looked." The raven color hair teenager pace back-forth in front of a line up of five young looking males.

"The black sleep brother of mine, believes I'm into 'those' type of men." She whispers behind her hobby of the year. Zooming in on the group of lolita type.

"Which one of you worthless scum abuse Totsuka? Which one of your pieces of crap broke her?" Dagger in hand, threatening the poor 'kids' until they cried for their mothers.

She blinks for a second, only to blink again. Trying to take in what Fushimi just said. "In a what type?" Talking it out made it sound worse. "He thinks I have a lolita complex."

From feeling misery in her heart for not having a boyfriend to now having a complex. Always a girl with a smile on her face. Always believing it will all work out. Now getting up close look at how her family sees her.

"Pathetic." The former member, click his tongue, letting the 'boys' go. "This is a pain. If I didn't know any better. I would say there wasn't a boyfriend to begin with. It wouldn't surprise me if this was just a game, Totsuka, makeup to pass the time. As some new hobby to try out." His voice rung in her ears as he passes right by her.

"Eh? Now that mention it. I guess it's a fun game, seeing how others view my love life." Overly bright smile rested on Tatara's lips. Watching another brother just walked away highly annoyed.

There was one more brother to spy on. One who more like a mother hen. The bar owner Izumo Kusanagi. For being a womanizer he still hasn't got a clue on this subject or does he?

Forgetting to use the back door during business hours. The chimes gave away she enter the bar. A place that felt more like home than her own apartment. The scent of cigarette smoke, booze and mix cider filled her nose, causing her smile a bit. She thought. "I'm home."

Something felt off, very off. She wasn't told 'welcome' nor was she scolded for using the main door. Scanning the room she notices Anna, sitting at the counter. With a familiar long blonde woman, all fancy up sitting near the child. And Izumo flirting-no wait not flirting, but complaining. They were both complaining about today's events. Quickly changing out the film to start part two of "Love bites" crapping name of this documentary but it seems to fit.

"Today, we learn how a womanizer intact with a heartless woman, who keep saying no." Taking a seat near Anna, she zooms the camera in. Placing a finger on her lips to keep this a little secret between them.

"Your 'boys' as you call them. Are making my day off difficult." Seri inform him of everything that happen in the past few hours. "The last stunt was breaking into a nursing home."

Tatara only sat there smiling ear to ear after hearing everything. Since the pair hasn't noticed her yet. "See, what happen when you enter the 'love bubble'. Nothing around you doesn't bother you nor do you take notice to your notice." The child was only eleven so Tatara knew she couldn't fully understand everything right now.

"Would you like to tell me why yours boys are wreaking havoc on this town?" Her voice didn't hold any Sector 4 tone with it. More like curiosity about why HOMRA questioning and enter anyone mindlessly.

"They're looking for someone." His voice was calm as she pours himself a drink to join the women before him. Raising the shot glass some before finishing it in one swallow. "Some poor sucker broke our girl's heart."

Shari looks a bit confused. Most people would be without understanding all of the details. "That doesn't answer why the whole city involved."

"Her lips are sealed with this guy name. Without knowing a name. They're just chasing their tails." Tatara knew Izumo for the past eight years. He has always been calm, collective, cool-head type of guy. But right now, before her eyes, seeing put away five shots easily.

"Maybe, I can lead a hand. Being a woman who only a year older than her, maybe I can give you some insight on this matter." Tatara couldn't help but let a Chester cat grin form.

The 'thing' going on between Seri and Izumo wasn't a national secret. Everyone sort of knowing unless you're blind or ignoring it. So witness this before her. Tatara couldn't help but enjoy it a little too much. "Tell me a little about her. How you see her?"

"Well." he sighed out taking a bit to think how to word this. " She the type of girl that's reckless, live without fear, has the ability to tame the wild animals, doesn't play with a full desk, probably has a few screws loose." Those words shot through Tatara's heart, causing her to face plant into the bar counter.

"Sound like they should have broken into a mental house instead of a nursing home." Seri words cause her just to melt off the stool onto the floor.

Mafia boss, high-class men, someone in a band, underage party animal, poet, anyone guy, sugar daddy, lolita, now a mental patient is how the Blues see her.

"For all the years, I've known her. Never once did she mention a guy, was seen with a guy, or even got herself all doll up to date." The melted puddle on the floor was slowly going back together.

"Outside of HOMRA you mean?" Seri made a very dangerous point. When Izumo gave her a questionable look, she gave more detail into her reply. "She has been seen with all the time with your clan." Tatara brown eyes scan the pair as they stare at each other for a bit. "Maybe the person you're looking for among them."

Izumo only smirks at those words. "The drink on me today. The bar closing early to take care of a personal matter."

"Don't be too hard on them." Izumo walked her to the door as he flips the sign over to 'closed'.

"C-ya Seri." A calm smile rested to his lips until his eyes stared at the main reason for all the chaos. "We need to talk."

"We do? Why is that?" Acting like nothing happen, she hadn't overheard anything. The chaos outside not her fault.

She knew she was in deep once he force her to sit with him on the couch. Izumo's one arm dip over her shoulder same as the other arm lit his cigarette. Inhaling a deep drag before slowly letting out a steady stream of smoke. "Are you trying a new brand? This one had a different scent with it." Most people would be spilling their guts right now.

With a heavy tension atmosphere being forced to remain sitting by a guy, who can lift you up in a blink of a eye. But not Tatara. Maybe she does have a few screws loose after all.

"Have you seen our King any today?" The oldest member of HOMRA said nothing as he study her. Watching her a flicker of guilt. "Is he sleeping the day away again? Maybe that's a good thing. Less stress." She could sit there for the rest of the day talking to herself.

"I promise, Totsuka. None of this will get back to Mikoto. What you're going to tell will stay between us." He sound like a very cool-head guy for a moment.

"And Anna." His eye twitch behind his purple shades before waving the youngest member away.

"Anna, why don't you go check on Mikoto for me, Kay?" The small child only nodded before disappearing upstairs as Tatara let out a nervous chuckle. "Give me a name. That's all I need."

Fearless Tatara, yeah, that title pretty much fits her too well as she merely locks eyes with her older brother. "Your connection can't get you that type of info?" Adding salt onto the wound with that comment. "I thought you knew everything about anyone Hmmm." Salt on the wound? No, more like hammering nails into her coffin.

"I was hoping to keep this in the house, so to speak, but if that's how you want to play this. I guess we have no choice." Izumo stood up after saying that. "You just had to be difficult-" He went to say more, but a body came flying through the double doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thanks for putting up with my crappy writing ability. **

"I caught the bastard, Kusanagi!" Yato came riding his skateboard into the holy shire of HOMRA.

That didn't spark a fight between them. Oh no what set it off was the six other bodies being dragged in, kick in and threw inside the corner bar. Bring a small tiny fight of 'this is the guy!' Some names calling, question about size, bank account, writing ability later. Still no one talk or even said a word.

"You guys can not randomly kidnap people! Put them back where you found them- is what I would normally say." There was a look in Izumo's eyes no one ever seen before. Sinister would be the best to describe it. "Welcome guest to HOMRA. This evening you are going to witness a rare moment." If Tatara wasn't on the end of her seat, she is now.

"What rare moments!?" She cheer even louder than normal. Maybe she is enjoying these rare bonding moments between them. Even getting to spend a few minutes with the black sheep known as Fushimi.

The scene played out like this. Seven random men were on their knees, hands behind their head, ankles crossed. Execution style is a sense. The main members of most loyal clansman stood behind their victim. Flames ready to burn anything into nothing.

The rare event was led through the door that took them upstairs. As Anna walked in pulling Mikoto by the hand to the couch. Where the two just flop on it.

Everyone greeted their King with a bow head saying "Yo." "Boss." "King."

"We have a rare event plan for you, Mikoto. One of the men standing or kneeling before you broke out girls heart. Depending on what the answer is. I might let out King enjoy himself some." Izumo wasn't joking nor was he playing around. Then again, he has one hell of a poker face on. Mikoto on the other only yawned out some before closing eyes again.

"What a sec, Kusanagi? What did you just say?" Squeezable Yata blush sight finally getting some one point of 'in house.'

A normal person would be freaking out about how close to someone's dirty little secret. But not Tatara, she is actually beaming with joy and Mikoto, only fell asleep again.

"You heard me, Yata. You all may believe that one of these losers was 'the guy.' However, I believe we were led to believe this." The man of reason behind the red clan. Mikoto's right hand man only smirk. "Now someone starts talking." Releasing a flash of aura in hopes his threats are not taken lightly.

Tatara only raised her hand like a student asking for permission to speak. "Um, so who the Heartbreaker, Kusanagi?"

The gang broke out yelling 'not me' 'so not it' to 'it must be you' 'has to be you.' Some fighting, red aura being thrown around as the brothers let loose. Before Kusanagi crush everyone. Throwing the 'trash' out the door. Sitting on a chair to block the way out. "I'll make this very simple to understand." -head let out a sinister laugh as he descending on his throne for the day. As he pointed to the shortest male member. "My faithful crow is there something you would like to tell me?"

The shortest member tilted his head to one side, blinking at the man. "Excuse me?"

"Come on Yata, don't play dumb with me. I seen how you were looking at her. Teaching or trying to show her how to do treat on YOUR skateboard. Is that when your romantic feeling started?" All of HOMRA eyes fell on the kid. Eye brow were raised some as other mummer disbelief.

"W-what!? Have you lost your damn mind! There no way I could possibly-with-Totsuka!" The poor embarrass kid shutter so bad after that no one could understand him.

"Really? Maybe I'm getting too old to understand teenager logic. But didn't you once say 'Nobody touch my board but me.'" Izumo wasn't giving up easy of the Vanguard. "Out with it, Yata, you know you want to tell me. Is it just puppy love? Got to second base with her?" Now the bartender just being mean. Beyond mean as Yata could only blush as he shuttering out nonsense.

"NO-nothing to-puppy-AH!" Tatara wanted to just squeeze him into her chest until he fainted or freak out.

Right then the door that lead to the back wipe open as two very large guys dropped a very familiar highly annoyed person.

"A virgin like Misaki, could never stand a chance against a women like Totsuka." The black sheep of HOMRA spoke, making no effect of trying to leave.

"Take a sit, Yata. Since out long lost friend volunteer himself next." Tatara quickly cover her mouth to hide a small giggle from the idea of her with Fushimi.

"And why do I you believe I'm this make believe person?"

"Like our girl would ever be seen with you, monkey!"

Those two fight like cats and dogs. Trying to hide their feeling of wanting each other around like old times. Name calling from Yata. Fushimi only sighed say 'you're to loud.'

"Why would I allow myself to get involved with the thug duchess?" Another nickname to add to the list that been growing all day. Some were thoughtful, others.. not so much. "She to much of a handful. A women like that take works. To much work to bother with." He didn't wait for any reply from someone. No he just prove his own innocent right there.

"As lazy as ever." Keyword 'lazy' made a lightbulb go off in one of their heads.

"As much as I wish I didn't have to admit this. But I do believe you're on the right track with this, Kusanagi. But I'm not your guy. And we both know virgin boy couldn't be the one either." She didn't like how Fushimi said that. Then again she didn't like how Izumo wasn't to far off. The King and Fushimi laziness both match. They both hated doing work.

_"He like the King mini-me."_ Tatara thought grinning to herself as someone took the seat beside her.

"Stop grinning like that. I know or pretty sure know the answer." The black sheep only whisper to her.

Anna didn't have to use her link on Mikoto to know the answer. The answer come without a single question as the King strong hand land on the child head. Forcing her not to look at him.

"Eric, I notice you been watching her lately. Care to share your thoughts with me?" The only person who tried to murder her and lived to tell about it. Was now in the hot seat.

"I notice she hasn't really been herself for the past few weeks." Eric talent in HOMRA to notice the smallest detail. As he mostly sit back and watch everyone. "I can't help it that a dumbass like yourself didn't take notice sooner." Quiet with a lot of ill-manners to him.

Izumo let out a deep sigh. Thinking this would be easy and wouldn't take this long. "Yata to rude. Fushimi to lazy. ANd Eric you're too ill-manner. Take a seat."


End file.
